goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
FANCHARACTERS DESCRIPTION DUMP AND SUCH
Bear Bear's Fantroll Your name is FLIAPH PRISTO. Your main hobbies are HIDING FROM THE VOICES and YELLIING AT THE VISIONS. You sometimes enjoy a NICE PIE to calm your nerves for awhile and make the voices stop, much to the dismay of your friends. You troll tag is it'stooLOUD and you S-s-stutter like this o-o-on every third w-w-word Bear's Fankid Cron Lynch are the PRINCE OF VOID, or you will be once you awake on DERSE. Once you enter the game, you will start in the LAND OF DREAD AND HOLLOWS, which is inhabited by CROCODILES. There, the enemies drop METAL GRIST and serve the feared Denizen METATRON, but you'll surely be able to overcome them with your trusty SCYTHEKIND strife specibus. Your username is incomingArchive, and you use the ARRAY fetch modus. Friend's Fantroll Eralax Cyrugi is somewhat arrogant about his rarity, being a male Jade blood, and what would have been his position as a caretaker for a mother grub, had he not been so arrogant and got his lusus killed, though he will act nicely enough if you are a close friend of his. He fights using serated throwing cards and builds suits of armor and weapons to display in his hive, located in a canyon. Notes if needed Jack Jack's Fantroll Your name is QUAZEL STRAZE. You like to avoid EMOTIONS because they are for FUCKERS but really emotions just make you FLIP YOUR SHIT. You are positive you will bring the END OF THE GOGDAMN FUCKING UNIVERSE because of your infinite SEXINESS. You think friends are COOL and you don't mind hanging with them. Your trolltag is LimitlessOperator. Jack's Fankid Jack Carter in Notes if needed Anna Anna's Fantroll Your name is ABALIA HETORO, and you love VIDEO GAMES and COMICS, and are the SHORTEST of the trolls, but you don't mind! You have a SHORT TEMPER and when your ANNOYED you seem to LEVATATE objects and drop them causing them to SMASH, making most trolls not liking to ANNOY you.you CALM yourself by drawing GRAPHIC NOVELS You also seem to love HORROR films and often joke around PRANKING your friends but you LOVE them.Your trolltag is KawaiiIntestines and :U like t0 :Use 0nes involving em0tes! o3o Anna's Fankid Your name is ANNA SIMPSON, you love ANTHRO art, and most people accuse you of being a FURRY, which you really are (Being interested in half human animal kind of furry) and you seem to also have a fascination in RAINBOW PONIES. You love DRAWING ANIME and Manga, as an OTAKU; and seem to have high INTELLEGENCE for your age but then you have the flaw which is also known as your PARANOIA. You love writing FANFICTIONS and having FANCHARACTERS, and often ROLEPLAY with them.To calm yourself from your ROLEPLAY STRESS you like to play the CELLO. Your Chumhandle is Aphoticsymphony . My friend (Alice) fantroll Your name is CELENI YOLIST and you love SEWING and KNITTING, you often SEW useless THINGS for your FRIENDS. For some STUPID REASON you seem to beleive the idea of ALIENS even though you already are a FUCKING ALIEN. Some of your other HOBBIES include DANGEROUS LIVE-ACTION ROLEPLAYING with your FELLOW TROLLS which you often like to injure badly as a HIGHBLOOD. Your Trollhandle is TreacherousBiome >.> And you seem to START TYPING IN CAPS LOCK HALFWAY THROUGH SENTENCES FOR NO APPARENT REASON! Notes if needed Lau Lau's Fantroll Your name is LAYUSS BARDON. You always have a serious face. You like to write music which is strange to the other trolls. You have a short temper, a very short one. You like to eat tofu for some reason, and you're not even a FUCKING VEGETARIAN! You just like how it's just tasteless, just like your life. Sometimes you get high on LSD, which makes you completely insane. You like to replace A's with ^, B's with >, U's with V, and D's with <. Your trolltag is Tri^ngleGvy. Notes if needed Finn Finn's Fankid Adam Smith is the PAGE OF MIND, or will be once he awakes on PROSPIT. Once you enter the game, you will start in the LAND OF FOG AND SKIES, which is inhabited by CHAMELEONS. There, the enemies drop QUARTZ GRIST and serve the feared Denizen HECATE, but he'll surely be able to overcome them with your trusty BLADEKIND strife specibus. He has an affinity for ninjas, and annoys Cron, to a minor extent. His username is radiantSwirl, and he uses the QUEUE fetch modus. TUN TUN's Fantroll Your name is Teyuen Whopit. Your main hobbies include collecting exotic pinball machines and tending to your good looks by styling your hair and picking out fancy suits for yourself. Your personality tends to switch from blithering idiot to profound intellectual in seconds. Your trolltag is dapperlipper. You tEnd to EmphasizE thE lEtter E bEcausE you find it sExually attractivE. Notes if needed